


Let's hear it for the boy

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Should I stay or should I go? [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 80s music reference because I'm such trash, Byclair, Fluff, Future AU, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Lucas Sinclair was far from perfect, but Will loved him anyway.maybe he's no RomeoBut he's my lovin' one-man show- Let's hear it for the boy (Footloose), 1984





	Let's hear it for the boy

**Author's Note:**

> My baby he don't talk sweet  
> He ain't got much to say  
> But he loves me, loves me, loves me  
> I know that he loves me anyway

**1989**

 

Lucas Sinclair was far form perfect.

He wasn't the most romantic. He wasn't one for big shows of affection or whispering sweet nothings. But that was ok. Will knew he loved him. 

His affection would come in the form of a phone call each morning, checking he was ok, that he had a good night's sleep. When the weather got colder, Lucas would make sure Will was warm enough, even offering his own hat.

It was the simple things he did that confirmed his feelings.

However, he did have an awful mouth on him and would swear almost as bad as Dustin. It annoyed Will to no end. 

He was quick to anger, but he also was too protective. He certainly couldn't sing in key, but then again he was the best dancer Will had ever met - he could even give Michael Jackson a run for his money. Some of his favourite nights were with Lucas awfully serenading him - he would never sing properly in front of others, it was something just between them.

Lucas was always the first to fall asleep during movie nights, missing out on the best parts. Will and Lucas fought - a lot. Disagreements on where to eat, what movie to see, just about anything. Lucas was always showing off around Will, almost injuring himself on many occasions, leading to another argument. But at the end of the day you had to be blind not to see they were crazy about each other. Those arguments never lasted long- neither able to stand being mad for too long. 

It was true what they said, only love makes you that crazy, and that damn stupid.


End file.
